The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, including, but not limited to handheld electronic devices, and their control.
Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and provide many functions requiring the use of passwords. Electronic devices may require passwords for unlocking the electronic device itself. Similarly, passwords may be required by applications or websites accessed using the electronic device. Electronic devices may have a device language, which may be used, for example, for the user interface of the electronic device. Improvements in generating user interfaces for devices utilizing passwords are desirable to accommodate changes in the device language.